Confusión
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Ella ya no estaba, se había ido y lo más probable es que nunca más la volviera a ver. "-Nii-san, creo que la extraño- confeso sintiendo que se le quitaba aquel extraño peso que atosigaba a su corazón y alma"...YuukixKayo


**.**

**Disclaimer**: Kimi to Boku no me pertenece, y esta pequeñita historia esta basada en el capitulo 6 de la segunda temporada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Confusión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le gustaba el manga, de eso no había duda alguna.

Todo había empezado cuando apenas iba en cuarto de primaria, su maestra les había encargado que hicieran un trabajo en la biblioteca, pero él se aburrió de estar entre tanto libro que no entendía que prefirió dar una vuelta por el lugar dejando a su hermano con todo el paquete de la investigación.

En una habitación pequeña, maloliente por la humedad y poco iluminada encontró aquel que sería su tesoro por unos cuantos meses: una diminuta colección de manga.

Desde el punto de vista de Kaname, aquello era una perdida de tiempo, ya que sus estudios no iban muy bien, y el prefería derrochar su atención en historias carecientes de sentido alguno. Por que él leía manga de fantasía, de acción, de suspenso y misterio, y alguna que otra de drama; pero nunca en sus diecisiete años de vida había tocado una historieta de romance.

No es que no supiera que es lo que significaba el _amor_, solamente sabía lo básico, y no le interesaba en lo absoluto conocer más del tema, no quería meterse en problemas.

-Yuuki-kun ¿sucede algo?- pregunto suavemente su hermano gemelo mientras se ponía su piyama azul.

-No- contesto acomodándose en su futon.

El mayor de los Asaba se subió con suma facilidad a la litera de arriba, que era el lugar donde dormía. Aún podía recordar cuando ambos discutieron por sobre quien dormiría en la parte superior, ya que en ese entonces para ellos esa cama estaba demasiado alta, pero ahora cualquiera de los dos podía subir con un simple salto.

-Has crecido Yuuta.

-Tu también. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Con las luces apagadas Yuuki agudizo su oído pudiendo escuchar la pacifica respiración de su hermano que ya se encontraba en el mundo de Morfeo, pero él esa noche sufría de un poco común insomnio.

Su mente divago hasta la tarde que había compartido con la joven mujer, _la de_ _cabellos ondulados._

Cuando sus dedos acariciaron delicadamente las hebras castañas sintió un leve cosquilleo recorrerle toda su mano, para poco después extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso esa reacción es normal?- se interrogo mentalmente mirando la palma de su mano.

Recordaba cuando la había visto por primera vez, en aquella tienda comprando un pan para poder juntar estampas para después canjearlas por un plato de colección. Tenían gustos en común, aunque solo fuera ese.

No lograba comprender su propio comportamiento, había hecho cosas que de cualquier otra forma nunca de los nuncas hubiera realizado.

¡Jugo basquetbol por unas estampillas!

Él, el señorito "prefiero no hacer nada de nada" había gastado su energía en un deporte tan absurdo e inútil, una preciosa energía que bien pudo ocupar para leer otro tomo de manga.

_Estaba confundido_.

Al día siguiente todo sería como siempre: Kaname enojándose y gruñendo por cosas sin sentido, Chizuru intentando hacerlo enojar con la misma sonrisa brillante de siempre, sonrojándose por la presencia de Mary-san para después cambiar aquellos brillantes ojos azules por unos llenos de tristeza al ver que su amor era unilateral, Shun evitando las peleas entre sus amigos y Yuuta…siendo Yuuta.

Solamente él y la madre de la castaña notarían que _ella_ ya no estaba en la cafetería.

Ya no podría esconder la mano, temeroso de que alguien los viera cuando _ella_ le regalara unas pegatinas por compasión o por haberla ayudado a limpiar las mesas de la cafetería, ya no podría admirar curioso sus rebeldes hebras marrones, ya no la encontraría en la tienda vigilando y regañando a las chicas que se llevaran las estampitas sin haber pagado el pan.

Ya no podría hacer nada de eso, simplemente por que _ella_ se había ido.

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que _no la vería nunca más_.

-Nii-san, creo que la extraño- no importaba que nadie lo escuchara, él ya había liberado su alma y su corazón de aquel extraño peso que sentía.

_Kayo-san_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola!

Acabo de ver nuevamente el capitulo 6, y de repente se me vino esta idea a la cabeza. No me resistí a escribirlo, aunque creo que la personalidad de Yuuki me salió un poco rara.

En fin

¿Reviews?

(¡Onegai!)

:3


End file.
